Mujun Suru: The Second Ranma
by Zoicite
Summary: Mujun Suru: A young woman who Ranma has talked of is finally coming to live with the Tendos. But will she become more than just a friend to Ranma? (Will be updated! This is only the beginning!!)
1. Mujun Arrives

"So," Akane said to Ranma, "this girl who's coming, what's she like?"  
  
Ranma smiled, "Mujun Suru is a beautiful girl, but she's tough. She trained with my father and I. She's as good as I am at karate. She has long violet hair and beautiful gold eyes." He then added, upon impulse, "Great build too." Akane sighed slightly.  
  
"I feel bad for her, having to walk in this rain," Akane said quietly, talking to herself. Suddenly, a knock came from the door and Ranma shot up.  
  
"I'll get it! It's got to be Mujun!" Ranma said as he hurried to the door.  
  
"Ranma! There's something you should know," Genma said as Ranma ran by, but Ranma didn't even pause. As Ranma happily opened the door, a look of confusion crossed his face. Outside was a young man about his age. He had short blond hair and sky blue eyes. His eyes lit up at seeing Genma.  
  
"Pappy!" he cried as he brushed past Ranma and into the old man's arms.  
  
"Mujun," he said softly, embracing the boy. His gaze shifted to Akane, "Get some hot water, now."  
  
Akane, though puzzled, obeyed. When she brought the small cup, the young man gratefully took it and, oddly enough, poured it over himself. Almost instantly, the young man turned into a pretty young woman with long violet hair and gold eyes.  
  
"Mujun!" Ranma exclaimed as he embraced the girl. "My old friend."  
  
She smiled, "Yeah, I'm back."  
  
"But how-" Ranma began.  
  
Mujun interrupted, "When you two were in China a certain panda knocked my pole and sent me into the spring below."  
  
"Well, it's good to have you back," Ranma said as her ruffled her hair. Akane glared at the girl. Even though she didn't like him, she wasn't happy about Ranma paying so much attention to this newcomer.  
  
"Hello. I'm Akane," she finally said. She then added, out of spite, "I'm Ranma's fiancé."  
  
"But not by either of our choices," Ranma said comfortingly to Mujun. "If I find a way out of it, I'm taking it." Mujun smiled a bit.  
  
Yes! Mujun thought. He's still mine. She didn't really care that she and Ranma were old friends, she'd always had a thing for him. After all, she had grown up with Ranma, he was sort of a brother to her. Though, she couldn't help it. She wanted him, badly.  
  
"Come," Ranma said, taking her hand. "I'll show you to your room." As he led Mujun up the stairs, he stole a glance at her. She's beautiful. He thought. But, his mind was racing, she's like my sister. He sighed slightly. As much as she wanted him, he wanted her even more. "What do you think?" he asked as he showed her the room.  
  
"Wow," she murmured. "A real room, at last. It's been a long time since I've had anywhere decent to stay."  
  
"Good night, shimai," Ranma said softly. He hated calling her "sister", but it was a tradition. As was his next action. He had always kissed her cheek before, but this time he kissed closer to her lips, trying to hint at his feeling. He then walked away as Mujun slumped happily onto her bed. 


	2. Mujun Attends School

"Mujun! Time to get up," Nabiki shouted through the door.  
  
"Here," Ranma said as he pushed past her into Mujun's room. He then poured a glass of ice cold water onto Mujun which caused her to go into boy form. Mujun shot up, grabbed his bookbag, threw on some clothes, and took off in a run.  
  
"Let's go!" he called out. Ranma and Akane followed while Nabiki followed slowly at her normal pace.  
  
"You're going to school as a boy?" Akane asked.  
  
"Mm-hmm," Mujun said over his shoulder. "That way I can't get into any trouble if I come into contact with cold water."  
  
"Good thinking Mujun-chan," Ranma said as the two boys ran side by side. They rounded the corners and made it to class on time, as did Akane.  
  
"We have a new student today," the teacher said, motioning to Mujun. "Stand up and introduce yourself."  
  
Mujun sighed as got to his feet, "My name is Mujun Suru and I just arrived from China. Ranma and I grew up together, so I'm staying with he and Akane Tendo." Mujun took his seat once more. 


	3. Romance at Last

After a long day at school, Mujun walked past everyone in the house and went into the bathroom. As he turned the knobs on the tub, he was careful to get the water nice and hot. After nearly filling the tub with water and bubble bath, Mujun got into the tub and converted to his original form.  
  
"That's better," Mujun said as she got out of the tub and wrapped up in a towel. She went to her room and changed into her Chinese training clothes. As she walked out, Ranma grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Mujun, would you care to spar with me?" he asked as she looked at him.  
  
"Sure!" she exclaimed, beaming. They walked into the open area and began. Neither seemed able to land a single blow, until Ranma caught Mujun in the back of the knees. As she fell, she grabbed his arm, brining him down with her. After they landed, they were too stunned to move. Ranma had landed on top of Mujun and their faces were inches apart.  
  
"Uh, Ranma?" Mujun said after a long pause.  
  
"Yeah?" he replied, his voice shaking slightly.  
  
"Would you mind getting off me?" she asked hesitantly. She didn't mind being under him like that, but she was worried about someone seeing them.  
  
"Oh, right" he muttered as she finally stood up. He then helped her up.  
  
"Ranma, can I do something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I kiss you?" Mujun forced out. Her deep desire showed plainly in her eyes.  
  
Ranma, though startled, gave her a calm reply, "Not if I kiss you first." In one fluid, swift motion, they moved together in a long awaited kiss. 


End file.
